One Step Forward
by PopTab
Summary: Atobe is Atobe. Sanada has a crush. And Rikkai... just has the best interest of their beloved fukubuchou at heart. [Tango Pair] [Ch.3: Everything was being done in the name of Sanada's happiness. No, really, it was.]
1. Questions Answered

_Because Atobe and Sanada are perhaps the funniest, most love/hate relationship I have had the pleasure to see. _

_But anyway. This will start off in a rather humorous note. I'm hoping it's funny, at any rate. Words cannot begin to describe how nervous I was when I started to write this. This is the first time my fingers ever attempted to type up anything related to Prince of Tennis, so feel free to point out if I went horribly wrong somewhere over here. _

_Here's hoping you all love Rikkai as much as I do. Or at least reading about them. Cause they are the stars of this chapter. And as for the ending... I'm not even going to pretend to be smart about it. It's pretty obvious what's going on._

_Enjoy:) _

_-_

_-_**  
**

**One Step Forward  
Chapter 1 - Questions Answered **

Sanada was directing the fiercest, most heated glare he could muster at the group surrounding him.

In normal circumstances, it would've been enough to scare away Marui and Kirihara, at least. Sanada knew full well which methods worked with which of his former teammates and which did not, and was used to having those said methods working in full effect.

Except, this wasn't a normal circumstance as Yukimura was also part of the group - the leader, in fact - and smiling at him rather serenely, taking on the full force of whatever dirty look he threw their way. He was the shield that Kirihara was currently hiding behind, occasionally peeking up from behind a shoulder to see if the situation was safe or not.

"So," said Marui, deciding to take the lead in the conversation as everyone else seemed to be just looking at Sanada expectantly. He popped a large, purple bubble before resuming to chew. "Who is it?"

Sanada glared.

"We know there's someone there, fukubuchou," Niou smirked, a smirk that looked more dangerous than Kirihara when he went all red-eye on him that one time. "'Cause it's Yanagi's data and that's never wrong."

"Niou-kun, I think we're going about this entirely wrong." Yagyuu reached up and adjusted his glasses so it glinted in the most eerie way possible. If Sanada were anyone else, he would've groaned in frustration.

Even _Yagyuu _was involved in this madness.

"If Sanada-san wanted to tell us something, he would've come out and told us already." Sanada could feel himself nodding along with those words, suddenly glad that Yagyuu was involved in this.

Someone here other than him needed some common sense.

"Unless, of course, it's something perverse that our dear fukubuchou won't admit to, right, Yagyuu-kun?" Niou's smirk turned even more feral. "Which we all know it is. It would save him more face if he just admitted to it now, instead of us having to... pull it out of him."

...Unless, of course, Yagyuu was just setting up the playing field for Niou to take over.

Sanada could feel a migraine coming on. But he thought he did an impressive job at keeping his face unchanging through the entire conversation, and his arms were still crossed across his chest threateningly.

"'Mura-buchou," Kirihara whispered rather loudly into Yukimura's ear, and Yukimura's smile widened just a little bit more. "I think we're making some progress here with fukubuchou's problem."

"He doesn't have a problem, Akaya," Renji finally spoke up, lifting up his pen from the napkin he was writing on and folding it neatly before putting it in his pocket. "He simply has a secret which shouldn't be kept a secret from those closest to him."

"What makes all of us think that there's even someone who Sanada likes?" Jackal wanted to know, and Sanada thanked whoever was listening that Jackal was so reasonable.

"Well, duh, Yanagi-senpai says so," replied Kirihara.

"The brat leaves no room for argument," Niou agreed, ruffling Kirihara's hair into something even more wild and curly, to which Kirihara pouted in response.

"Unless my data is wrong," Renji said, looking around, as if daring someone to say it wasn't. When no one said anything, he smiled in a satisfied way, and continued, "then Genichirou has been showing the classic signs. Very bluntly too, might I add."

"Ooh," grinned Marui, popping another bubble. "This is gonna be good."

And as Renji opened his mouth to continue, Sanada thought it was high time to intervene to save whatever respect his former teammates had left for him.

"Listen," he started, and amazingly, everyone leaned forward the slightest bit. Except for Yagyuu. Who just stood there. And Yukimura, who was still looking at him with a calm and content look which was just way too suspicious to be real.

"Don't you all have anywhere else to be?" he asked, wondering why he didn't ask this before. Seriously. He understood that all of them were a pretty close knit group, but _how _they found him while he was grocery shopping for his mother and then managed to drag him to the food court to interrogate about something so random was beyond him.

"Not really, no," was Niou's answer.

"You could be using this time to further improve your backhand," Sanada pointed out. "And Akaya. Don't you have captain duties that you have to be getting at?"

"It's Sunday, fukubuchou."

Sanada adjusted the cap on his head before eying the entire group - especially Yukimura - warily. "Yes. Well. I'm sure we could be doing something much more productive right now. Studying for exams, maybe. Practicing for next year. _Not _wasting our time loitering in the mall."

They all looked at him for a long moment before turning to look at Renji.

"So, Yanagi-senpai," said Kirahara, breaking the silence and leaning back against his chair, his elbow resting casually on Yukimura's shoulder. "You were saying?"

"Of course." Renji reached in and pulled out the napkin he was writing on.

Sanada stared in disbelief.

"First sign was seen on Monday," started Renji, voice full of confidence, as though he really could see through his closed eyes. "We were playing a practice match at a nearby court. A Vanilla Coke truck goes by at 4:54pm. Genichirou looks at truck. Then he looks at racket. Playing style changes and his chances of winning increased by thirteen percent."

Niou let out a low whistle. "Woah. That's some serious stuff you got there."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute," Sanada interrupted, giving them both a look that clearly said that they were psychotic. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious," said Kirihara.

"Yanagi-san was very clear, Sanada-san," Yagyuu agreed. "Although the proofs aren't solid yet, there's definitely a chance that your behavior at the sight of the Coke truck was a definite hint."

"This is ridiculous," muttered Sanada, shaking his head, wondering why he was still here. And then Jackal came by with a tray full of food, and Sanada had his answer.

"Continuing," said Renji. "On Wednesday. Seiichi, Genichirou and I were walking down the street to help Seiichi buy a gift for his younger sister. On our way past a clothing shop, Genichirou suddenly takes off his cap, looks at it, and frowns."

The gum promptly fell out of Marui's mouth.

Kirihara stopped gazing adoringly at Yukimura to give Sanada a look of disbelief.

Even Yagyuu's icy cool demeanor cracked slightly as he readjusted his glasses.

"What the hell?" Niou gaped, and Sanada thought that someone finally had the same line of thought as him. "Fukubuchou! You dare let this go on for so long without telling us?"

"What are you talking about?" Sanada glared.

"You don't have to play dense, Genichirou," said Renji, patting him companionably on the shoulder. "Your actions speak for themselves."

"You all are insane," Sanada stated firmly, getting up from his chair. Or at least, he attempted to, before he was shoved back down.

"You're not going anywhere, fukubuchou," Niou smirked. "Not until the details of this affair are crystal clear for all of us."

"I'm no longer your fukubuchou," Sanada replied, deciding to ignore everything else Niou said. "Calling me Sanada will do."

"Aww, you'll always be fukubuchou in our hearts!" Kirihara exclaimed, giving Sanada a grin. "It's like how Yukimura-buchou will always be... you know. 'Mura-buchou."

Yukimura flashed a sweet smile in Kirihara's direction, and Sanada, in a moment of insanity, wondered if he would have as much control over the wild-child of their group if he could do that.

He decided it was an experiment not worth conducting. His facial features and pride and reputation and so many other things were at stake here.

"Why aren't you taking part of this nonsense, Yukimura?" Sanada asked, because he was really curious. "It's not like you to waste your time with these things unless you have some kind of incentive."

Yukimura blinked and his smile was serene again, and he just said, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Kirihara asked eagerly.

"It's not important."

"Sure it is!"

Yukimura just shook his head amusedly, and turned back to look at Sanada.

Renji cleared his throat awkwardly. "Proof number three. And this one, I'm sure, even Akaya could've pointed out were he there."

Kirihara grinned, not at all deterred by the would-be insult. "Sweet."

"Yesterday. Lunch time. Genichirou chews on rice. Then his cellphone rings." At that, everyone exchanged a meaningful look with each other, and for the first time since this... conversation started, Sanada thought that Renji might actually be on to something. "Genichirou promptly chokes on said rice. Eyes dart to me as he quickly erases the messages and the ID of the caller."

Everyone looked at Sanada with smug smirks. Sanada brought the rim of his cap closer to his face.

"Okay, Sanada, I was trying to be open minded about this situation," Jackal said after a moment of silence. "But you just dug your own grave right there."

Sanada's glare - which had disappeared somewhat - came back with a vengeance. "If you want to believe any of this idiocy-"

"Heat in face just increased by fourteen percent," Renji's low, clear voice somehow managed to drown his out. "My mistake. Twenty-four. Oh, twenty-seven percent now. Really, you must be a bit more consistent for my data to be accurate, Genichirou."

Marui chuckled.

"That's what you get for daring to defy the Data Master's data, fuku- um," Marui stopped as Sanada's gaze focused in on him. "I meant Sanada. San. Sanada-san."

The tension between Sanada and Marui was so thick, even a knife wouldn't have been enough to cut through it. Marui fidgeted uncomfortably and Sanada took out all of his agitation in one extremely intense look.

And then a phone rang.

Sanada turned to glare at Yagyuu, but seeing as it was Yagyuu, it had little to no effect as he coolly talked on the phone without even looking at Sanada.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Yagyuu apologized as he snapped his cell phone shut and pocketed it. "But I have to go home and look after my little sister. If you'll excuse me."

"Oi, wait up." Niou got up from the chair hastily, almost knocking it over in the process. "I'll come with. I've been missing hanging out with the little brat."

"Don't call her that, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said firmly, even though there was something of a smile on his face. Sanada never did understand the dynamics that made his Doubles One players so good. They just... were. "She really enjoys having you around."

"Heh. I know. I guess I can finally finish explaining to her the finer points of poker."

"Don't think I'll just sit around and watch while you corrupt yet another innocent being, Niou-kun. My young and impressionable sister at that..."

_Two down_, Sanada thought, relief pouring into him. _And... five more to go.  
_  
"Isn't it time for Akaya to be heading home as well?" Sanada asked, trying to hurry this along. He cursed internally when he realized it sounded a bit too casual - since it was _him _who was speaking, after all, and Sanada just didn't _do _casual. "I remember he has a strict curfew for the rest of the month."

"You're right," sighed Jackal as he started to get up and yanked on Kirihara's collar. "Let's get going, Akaya. I told your mother that I'd be bringing you home."

"What? Aww," Kirihara pouted. Sanada wondered why everyone insisted on babying him. Kirihara would never be ready for the real world if Sanada was the only person who was strict with him. "Do we _have _to?"

"Yeah."

"Aww."

"...Akaya, if that look hasn't worked on me for the last seven months, what could possibly make you think that it's going to start working now?"

"Cause 'Mura-buchou says I'm getting better," grinned Kirihara. "Even though I still have to practice a bit more."

Jackal sighed and shook his head as he forcefully grabbed Kirihara's arm and started dragging him away. "Yukimura, you must stop giving Akaya these wild ideas."

Yukimura laughed. "Ah, maybe someday I will."

"Bye guys!" Marui waved enthusiastically. But by the time he turned to look back at Sanada, he froze. He then shifted his gaze to look Yukimura - who was smiling sweetly - and then to Renji - who typing something in his cell phone with his eyes closed - and then back to Sanada.

He gave an uneasy smile.

"Um." He quickly got up from his chair. "I just remembered I need... to buy cake. My mom has a sweet tooth too, you know. So does my dad, actually. So I think it may be hereditary, my love of all things-"

"Marui," Sanada sighed. "Just go."

Marui gave a two fingered salute. "Aye, fukubuchou!"

And he sprinted away to try and catch up to Jackal and Kirihara, leaving a trail of flying dust in his path. Which, of course, was completely irrational, since Marui was running on tiles.

"Ah, it's just the three of us now," said Renji, leaning back against his chair.

"Mm hmm," nodded Yukimura. "It's been a while."

"How're you guys doing for music theory?" Renji asked, and it was just so obvious that all of this was leading to something that it made Sanada want to sigh. "I found it fascinating, personally."

"I hate that horrid subject," said Sanada, taking a sip of the soda that Jackal brought earlier. "It's the only course where my mark is below an eighty-five."

"It is quite useless," agreed Renji. "But nonetheless interesting. What do you think, Seiichi?"

Yukimura smiled. "I think that it's Hyoutei's Atobe."

Sanada promptly choked on his sugary drink, and Renji absently patted him on the back.

"You figured that one out quite fast, Seiichi," smiled Renji. "I tried to keep my clues deliberately vague, but it seems people like Yagyuu-kun already started to see the connection to the person. But how are so sure?"

"Well, it was really the Vanilla Coke hint that sealed the deal," explained Yukimura. "I was there for the boutique one and the lunch time one. Although, to be fair, Sanada, you were being extremely careless with your phone."

"What?" Sanada finally managed to say.

"The tune for the call, Genichirou," pointed out Renji. "It's Hyoutei's theme song, so to speak. Although it's been a while since I've heard it, it's not something I'd forget."

"But I didn't put any special - oh, no." If Sanada were the type to do so, he would've slapped himself. "He must've gotten a hold of my cell that one time..."

"Oh, well, let's not worry about that anymore," Yukimura said, waving off Sanada's concerns. "This is exciting. It's the first time any one of us have been in anything close to a relationship."

"It's not a relationship," Sanada couldn't help but point out. "It's not anything. I can't stand him. I can't stand the _thought _of him. Why would you guys think that there's anything there?"

"Other than all the things that I read out earlier," Renji said logically. "You still never flat out stated you don't... well, to be frank, that you don't have a crush on him."

Sanada could feel the heat seeping up his face. "Fine, I don't-"

"Oh, it doesn't count now, Sanada," Yukimura said. "Renji already pointed it out to you."

"I'm actually quite surprised that it's Genichirou out of the three of us that's going in to the world of dating first," Renji commented rather offhandedly, and Sanada decided that he wasn't insulted by the comment. "I was sure that it would be Seiichi."

"You know what," said Sanada. "You're right."

"Back to Sanada," said Yukimura, looking not at all embarrassed at the topic of conversation. "We have to help him overcome his resignations and pursue Atobe."

"It won't be easy," said Renji seriously. "I mean, it's _Atobe_."

Sanada decided to put an end to this nonsense right then and there. "This is insane. I'm going home."

"Sanada," Yukimura said gently, as though Sanada had no right to be acting the way he was, but Yukimura was going to be patient anyway. At least, that was what it would've been if it was Sanada. Yukimura was too nice to be condescending. "Can you honestly say that you don't like Atobe in a romantic sense?"

"Yes," replied Sanada at once.

"Do you like him at all?" asked Renji. "And don't you dare say no, Genichirou. If that was the answer, then what were you doing with him the other day?"

"He's a good tennis player," Sanada replied stubbornly. "We ran into each other on the street."

"So he's not your friend?" frowned Yukimura, looking rather disappointed at him.

Sanada looked away because it made him feel guilty. But he had to tell the truth. "Hell no."

"You're not physically attracted to him in any level?" asked Renji, and Sanada had the feeling that were Renji's eyes open for once, they would've been drilling holes into him.

"Why am I being interrogated like this?"

"Because, Sanada, deep down you want us to help you," smiled Yukimura. "Otherwise you would've left by now."

"I've been trying to do that for the last little while now, in case I wasn't being clear enough-"

"At any rate, it's completely natural for you to be attracted to him, Genichirou," Renji cut in. "According my data - which I cross referenced with Sadaharu - ninety-four percent of all females that come across him are immediately drawn to his looks as are thirty-two percent of males, no matter where their preferences lie."

Sanada forgot to be righteously angry for a moment. "What, really?"

Renji nodded in confirmation.

"You've got a lot of competition ahead of you, Sanada, but that's okay. None of them have Renji and I to support them in the way we will support you." Yukimura said it in such a consoling and sweet manner that Sanada could not find it in his heart to be indignant.

There was a moment of silence in which Yukimura and Renji looked at him expectantly and Sanada tried not to fidget.

"So, um." Sanada thought it was high time that he stopped acting like he had no idea what the other two were talking about. He dipped his hat lower in some vain hope that it could save him some embarrassment. "What's the course of action?"

Thankfully, Renji and Yukimura seemed to understand his predicament here and did nothing to further mortify him. Because truly, words couldn't begin to describe the humiliation he would be facing had Kirihara been there.

Or worse yet, Atobe himself.

Or... Sanada shuddered slightly. _Niou_.

But no, all the other two did was smile at each other, and then Renji said, "Let us discuss that tomorrow. There is a reason the rest of them left by now. November weather really is quite cool."

"And you were supposed to be home with the celery almost an hour ago," Yukimura pointed out. "I know you gave her a call, but still. You should get going."

"Ah, alright, then." Sanada got up from his chair and shrugged on his jacket. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow, then. Maybe we can drop by to see how Akaya is doing in the club?"

"That'll be fine," said Renji. "I've been wanting to do that for the last little while, anyway."

"Saa, the bus stop is close to here, right?" Yukimura asked. "I could walk, but I don't want to risk catching something. I seem to be especially prone to colds lately..."

"Don't worry, Seiichi, the stop's less than zero point three kilometers away from the South Entrance..."

--

Niou and Yagyuu glanced at each other from behind a fake potted palm tree placed outside a department store that happened to be right by the food court.

"Niou-kun..." Yagyuu's glasses glinted dangerously, and Niou found himself liking that look. "...I think we should go and get your wallet now."

"It was rather careless of me to have left it behind, wasn't it?" But neither moved from their spot.

Yagyuu sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, Niou-kun," he said evenly, looking at Niou straight in the eye.

Niou grinned. "Yeah? Then it's perfect. I mean, I could've done a pretty good job by myself, but it'll twice as dramatic with your participation. Not to mention all those useful yakuza connections you seem to have..."

"We'll be running laps till we graduate from university."

"Oh, whatever. Yukimura will find our role in this amusing. And Sanada's no longer our fukubuchou. He doesn't have control over our souls anymore." Niou paused. "I hope."

"You realize that, should we do this, it needs to be executed as early as possible, do you not?"

"Do you think we can do it by tomorrow?" Niou asked, already starting to plan the necessary calls and equipment.

Yagyuu wondered when all of his free will had been surrendered into Niou's hands. He really needed to find his backbone again. But... he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested to see how all of this would turn out.

He frowned in thought. "If we work fast enough, we should be prepared by tomorrow. Apparently the three of them will be dropping in on Kirihara-kun's practice after school."

Niou smirked. "Sweet. This keeps on getting better and better."

"Agreed. Now, Niou-kun, I really do think we should be getting your wallet. A suspicious looking character just picked it up."

"Mm hmm." Niou grinned lazily as he shifted a bit closer to Yagyuu, who, to Niou's amusement, did not move away. "I think I like it here, Yagyuu-kun. It's so comfortable, don't you think?"

Yagyuu's lips twitched a bit as he pointed somewhere. "The suspicious looking character is walking away with your wallet, Niou-kun."

"Hmm?" Niou absently looked at the direction of Yagyuu's finger before his eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

--

The next day was going exceptionally well, as far as Sanada was concerned. The surprise test that he had gotten on History class on Saturday was returned to him, and he saw with no small amount of satisfaction that he scored a ninety-three. At lunch he discovered his mother had packed him his favorites in his bento, and him and Renji got to be partners for their current Chemistry lab.

And if that wasn't great enough, Yukimura had just gotten news that his recovery from the relapse a few weeks ago was going well, and things should be settling down for now.

So Sanada was happy.

Which really, should have been enough of a reason for him to be very, very afraid that something completely and utterly and just plain horrible was about to happen to him. Because things never stayed as perfect as everything was right now for people like him.

"Mm, Akaya seems to have their complete respect," Yukimura noted fondly, watching his successor give commands and the members of the tennis team following them immediately.

"Or their fear," Sanada pointed out.

"Or that," agreed Renji. "This is a bit nostalgic, I think. We've only been gone from the team for the last couple of months and I'm already missing it."

"It's alright, Renji." Yukimura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll be the dream team again next year. Or the year after. But we will be back. I can swear that on my tennis career."

Renji smiled. "Still. Akaya's doing great, as far as I can see. But as Seiichi is his goal, it's no wonder he still has a long way to go."

Sanada gave a soft snort. "He's a hundred years to early to beat Yukimura in tennis. Never mind charisma."

"Seiichi's not the only one with an _awe _inspiring presence, hmm, Genichirou?" Renji said offhandedly, as though that sentence wasn't completely planned out.

Yukimura laughed. "I think that was a bit too cruel, Renji."

"What was a bit too cruel?"

Sanada would've groaned. He would've. Marui Bunta had the worst timing known to mankind. If Sanada still had the power to, he would've assigned him ten laps just for having that kind of luck.

"Nothing, Marui-kun," Renji replied smoothly. "We were just commenting on Akaya's progress as team captain."

"This brings back memories, huh?" Jackal's dark fingers clasped the fence as he watched a group of members run laps around the court. "It'll be a while before we're together again."

"Renji was just saying that," said Yukimura. He shivered a little bit and pulled his jacket closer. "I have absolutely no idea how they're still practicing out there! I'm freezing."

"It's because we're staying still," said Marui, shifting a bit on his feet. "I think we'll be completely out of shape by the time tennis season starts again next year. That seriously sucks."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, Genichirou, Seiichi and I were heading over to the coffee place by the theater," Renji said. "Would you two like to join us?"

Sanada threw Renji a look.

Which went ignored.

"Ah, thanks for the offer, but that's alright," Jackal politely refused. "We're going to have to cram for the algebra test we have tomorrow. It's worth up to ten percent of our midterms."

Yukimura looked sympathetic. "Oh, alright then. We'll see you tomorrow."

As Marui's bright head bobbed away beside Jackal's dark one, Sanada muttered, "Thank God."

Yukimura frowned. "Sanada, what a horrible thing to say."

"Why are you two acting as though I don't act like this all the time?"

"Well, we figured you might want to clean up your act a little bit if you wanted to get Atobe's attention," said Renji, as they started to walk. "Because, let's face it, Genichirou, you can be a bit tactless at times."

Sanada glared. "So?"

"So," Yukimura started to say, "that is a really negative trait-"

Except, Yukimura was cut off as a someone behind them said, "Sanada."

Sanada froze.

Renji froze.

Yukimura turned around and smiled. "Ah, Atobe-kun. How can we help you?"

And to Sanada's utmost mortification, there stood Atobe, fresh in his Hyoutei Gakuen uniform and a light jacket, looking, for whatever reason, exceptionally pleased with himself as he stared mightily at the three demons of Rikkai Dai.

Sanada only hoped that Atobe heard none of the last minute of conversation he was having with Yukimura and Renji. He didn't think he could go out in public ever again if that were to be true.

Beside Atobe, Kirihara was standing there looking rather sheepish. "Eh, Atobe-san here came a few minutes ago and wanted to see fukubuchou. I pointed him out to you, but he insisted that I um..."

"Take advantage of the fact that Ore-sama wants him in my presence and bask in Ore-sama's glory," Atobe finished, absently - or maybe _not _absently, seeing who it was - brushing a hand through his hair. "Ore-sama wanted the boy as a guide."

Kirihara shrugged, as if to say, _Hell if I know_.

Yukimura smiled. "I see."

"Is Sanada not pleased to see Ore-sama?" Atobe asked, arching his eyebrow as a smirk spread across his lips. "Afraid to be beaten by my magnificent skills in the tennis court?"

Sanada finally seemed to have found his voice. "You came all the way to Rikkai to challenge me to a tennis match?"

"Of course not. Ore-sama will take the pleasure in annihilating you this Wednesday. Unless, of course, you would like to back out of our match?" Atobe was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"As if."

Sanada decided he didn't care that his face felt uncomfortable hot every time his eyes fell on Atobe. The personality that came with him was a complete and total turn-off.

"Excellent. Ore-sama would've been most displeased if I had been denied the chance to face you."

How such an arrogant and egotistical and plain _snobby _statement made Sanada's face flush, he could not tell. He was just thankful that he had dark skin. And that Atobe wasn't doing his 'Insight Pose' right then.

"What business do you have with Genichirou, Atobe-san?" Renji asked politely, but Sanada could feel the curiosity rolling off of him in waves.

Atobe gave Renji a look that clearly said, _You are far too beneath Ore-sama to be acknowledged_.

Sanada bristled.

Forget whatever feelings of attraction ninety-four percent of females and thirty-two percent of males had towards Atobe. _No one_ looked at his best friend like that. Atobe had a right hook with his name written on it.

"...rather Sanada and I discuss what we have to in private," Atobe was saying in response to Renji.

"You can say whatever you want to say to me in front of Yukimura and Renji," Sanada said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Atobe. "Akaya too, I guess."

Atobe raised his eyebrows once more and smirked, driving his hand through his hair.

Sanada took this opportunity to discreetly stare, because Atobe's eyes were closed, and _damn, _the whole, _Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_, look that Atobe was currently sporting was an extremely sexy one to look at.

Yukimura gently coughed behind him.

"Well, Sanada, if you're sure that you can live with sharing Ore-sama's amazing presence with three others - all equally deserving, of course."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it."

Atobe shrugged. "Alright."

And to Sanada's utmost shock - amongst other things - Atobe pushed him against the wall of the building, and proceeded to press his lips against Sanada's own. And in Sanada's state of shock - amongst other things - he didn't even think of stopping him.

...Maybe he could learn to deal with the egotistic personality.


	2. Two of a Kind

_Chapter 2! This was quite the fast update. I thought I should let you guys know I post as I write. So if I come across a difficult chapter, then it may be a while before it comes up. Speaking of which, it's a great thing that this is a quick update because for the last week of August I'm leaving the country (so that's like this weekend), and I'll try my best to have Chapter 3 finished by then. But it's not a promise or anything, because this weekend is coming up quite fast. _

_Also. Sorry for any spelling/punctuation mistakes! I read over everything so I know the grammar and stuff is pretty good, but if I accidentally misspelled a name once or whatever, please, feel free to point it out. _

_And I know that "Ore-sama" is a substitute for "me" or "I." Except, to my English speaking tongue, "Ore-sama" sounds like a 3rd person pronoun. So technically, the sentence, "I am above you," would be, "Ore-sama am above you." But that sounds weird to me, so instead I put, "Ore-sama **is **above you." But this was only necessary once or twice. Other times I changed the sentence structure so it all works out.  
_

_Sorry for the long note! Anyway. Enjoy reading!_

-

-

**One Step Forward** **  
Chapter 2 - Two of a Kind**

After Sanada had gotten over his general surprise that he was, in fact, being kissed by Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Gakuen against the brick wall of his own school in front of his two best friends - and Kirihara - Sanada finally realized that this was what he had been - unintentionally, unconsciously, and completely _against his will_ - fantasizing about for the last two weeks and three days, Sanada grabbed Atobe's tie and started to kiss back.

But just a little bit.

He completely forgot about the shocked audience that they were currently in front of. Frankly, if he was being completely truthful, he'd have to admit that he didn't really give a damn.

"Mm," smirked Atobe, looking at Sanada with slightly lidded eyes. "This is completely the reaction Ore-sama was aiming towards."

Sanada was blinking down at Atobe, trying to clear his head. Not only had that been completely intense, but his mind was still trying to catch up with the situation. "..."

Atobe pouted, hands still pushing against Sanada's chest. "What's the matter, Sanada? Was that to your satisfaction? Ore-sama was quite sure that you were in awe of my beautiful skills in the art of-"

"What was that?" Sanada interrupted, not quite comprehending the situation at hand.

Atobe paused, looking at Sanada as though he were an idiot. "A kiss, you imbecile. I cannot believe that I just kissed a fool. Really, Sanada. Ore-sama thought a bit higher of your intelligence. Not at the same level as mine, of course, but-"

"Atobe."

Atobe smirked. "A-ahn?"

Sanada wordlessly opened his mouth and just stared.

Thankfully - or maybe _not _thankfully - Kirihara chose that moment to fill the silence in with his own thoughts.

"What the _hell_?" he asked, rubbing his hands over his eyes and blinking at Sanada and Atobe, who stared back at him with an almost detached curiosity. He pinched himself and winced. "Okay. Not a hallucination from a lack of water..."

Kirihara took a deep breath and walked over to Yukimura. "'Mura-buchou. Hit me."

Yukimura gave Kirihara a look that clearly would've said, _are you insane?! _, were it anyone else. But as it was Yukimura, the look said, instead, _oh dear - poor Akaya seems to be a bit under the weather. _

Kirihara whacked himself on the forehead. "Oh. Of course. Sorry, 'Mura-buchou. Yanagi-senpai?"

Renji took one look at Sanada, then at Atobe, then looked at Kirihara, and backhanded Kirihara across the face before smacking himself as well.

"Crap, that hurt," Kirihara rubbed his stinging cheek. "But at least I now know that if I'm insane, Yanagi-senpai is as well."

"This is irrational," Renji muttered to himself. "There was less than two percent chance of this happening. Unless I derived the wrong unknown. What was the integral..."

But his voice trailed off and his eyes widened - or they would have, were they open - as Atobe decided to ignore their presence and started to kiss Sanada once more, except this time, very obviously _not _on his lips.

"Renji," whispered Yukimura as Renji continued to mutter about mathematical logic and prrofs and other such nonsense. "I think Atobe has gone insane."

"No kidding," agreed Kirihara.

"But at least some good is coming out of Atobe's random burst of craziness."

And somehow, that seemed to make something click in Renji's head, and he stopped thinking about derivatives and how pi may have been involved in all of this.

A slow smile spread across his lips.

"Seiichi," he began to say, but then he was cut off as another voice entered the fray. A very familiar, a very skeptical voice.

"Sanada?"

Sanada looked up absently. "Hmm?"

And stared. "Atobe?"

Atobe removed his lips from Sanada's neck and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Sanada gaped.

Yukimura blinked.

Renji smiled.

Kirihara slapped himself.

"Ore-sama must admit," said Atobe, who was staring at the scene with a bewildered sort of amusement, "that this was not what Ore-sama expected to see here."

"And who are you?" asked the Atobe that was currently pressed against Sanada.

"Ore-sama should be asking _you _that, identity-stealing peasant," Atobe glared rather haughtily at the other Atobe. "Although, Ore-sama is rather impressed that you managed to pull of such a convincing double."

"Ore-sama was about to tell you the exact same thing," said Atobe the First. He got off of Sanada and walked over to Atobe the Second, one hand resting on his hip while the other flicked off a lock of hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Kirihara wanted to know and Sanada thought that that was a reasonable question to ask.

"Hmm?" Atobe the First looked at Kirihara. "Some low-life rascal thought it would be amusing to try and duplicate Ore-sama's beautiful presence."

Atobe the Second scoffed as he crossed his arms. Sanada thought it was eerie that they both had the same, not-part-of-the-uniform jacket as well. "Except, of course, that there is only one Atobe Keigo, and there is no way anyone could copy Ore-sama's magnificence."

They both glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Ore-sama challenges you to a tennis match," Atobe the Second said, pointing towards the courts.

"Hah, as if an impostor has any chance of defeating the _true _Ore-sama."

"Then you should know that you have no chance of winning."

"Ore-sama does not need to prove anything to the likes of you," Atobe the First scoffed before walking forward a bit more and looking suspiciously at Atobe the Second. "But Ore-sama must know how you managed to pull this disguise off so well."

"Ore-sama is brilliant in every aspect. And it is I who should be asking you the same question," Atobe the Second said, reaching forward to touch the other Atobe's cheek. "Magnificent. You have almost managed to replicate Ore-sama's perfect skin."

Atobe the First smirked.

"And you have almost mirrored Ore-sama's stylish haircut down to the texture and length," Atobe the First commented, dragging his fingers through the fine strands of hair that belonged to Atobe the Second.

"Are you as handsome underneath this facade as you are right now, impostor?"

"Ore-sama is beautiful no matter what," grinned Atobe the First. "But there is something Ore-sama has been meaning to do for some time."

"You must've read Ore-sama's mind, then, impersonator."

"Wait a minute," Sanada finally - finally - managed to say as his head caught up with the sight before him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What-"

"Do hush, Sanada," said Atobe the First at the same time Atobe the Second said, "Be silent, Sanada."

Sanada glared.

"Can you not see that Ore-sama is quite busy at the moment?"

And it didn't matter which on said it or the fact that Sanada was about to say something biting. Because right then, as though both the Atobes were the same person, they took a step forward and - for a lack of a better term - started to make out.

Yes. Making out. _Right there_.

In plain view of the public eye.

Except, not really, as they were in a rather shady side of the building, and most of the students had gone home, and not even the tennis club members were in the right angle to be able to make them out.

But the point was, all the dots that were rapidly connecting in Sanada's head disappeared at once. His eyes widened, he loosened his tie, he blinked an awful lot. But he simply could not get himself to look away from the smoking hot scene in front of him where Atobe was _making out with himself_.

And not just a, kissing-that-was-slowly-becoming-more kind of making out. Atobe's hands were _everywhere_ . The other Atobe's hands were also everywhere. Atobe's lips were on Atobe's lips. Atobe's fingers were on Atobe's hair.

It didn't matter that Sanada knew that something was seriously wrong here. His mind was just caught up on what his eyes were seeing.

And somewhere behind him, Kirihara slapped himself again.

Twice.

"This has finally reached a level of creepiness that I don't understand," Kirihara said, directing his comment to both Yukimura and Renji. "But why can't I look away?"

Renji cleared his throat awkwardly. "I know the feeling, Akaya."

"No you don't, Yanagi-senpai. Your eyes are closed."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I can't _see _them."

Kirihara opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something more, but then he stopped himself. Partly because he finally realized that Renji was Renji and could therefore do things that was not understandable to normal human beings, and partly because the Atobes were putting on quite the show.

"I pity Genichirou," Renji said sympathetically.

"Why?"

"Because, Akaya, you saw his reaction when Atobe kissed him the first time," Yukimura finally said. The smile on his lips that was usually so calm and controlled was now giving off the slightest twitch, as though he was trying to stifle uncontrollable laughter.

Which he was.

"Seiichi, I think that you should put a stop to this right now," said Renji, still facing the direction of the Atobes.

"Come on, Renji. Let's see how this ends up."

"'Mura-buchou, please?" pouted Kirihara. "This is doing all sorts of weird things to my head. You don't want your successor to go insane, do you?"

"Akaya..."

" _Seiichi_," Renji said sternly, feeling his face heat up from the actions being done before him. He vaguely wondered if he was exhibiting the beginning signs of voyeurism. Because truly, he just could not look away.

"Oh, alright," Yukimura said, clearing his throat.

"Niou, Yagyuu!" he barked, eyes focusing in on the two Atobes as it did when he was in the middle of a particularly intense tennis match. "Stop this right now."

The two Atobes paused, and then turned to look at Yukimura.

And there was a moment of silence.

Then Atobe the First grinned. "Sweet, buchou. Which one of you figured it out first?"

"It was Renji, actually," Yukimura said, face back to it's usual content look. "But I'm surprised your cover wasn't blown the second Yagyuu walked in."

"Yes, well," Atobe the Second said, reaching for eyes before stopping, and placing them back down. "It was a huge gamble to put the success of our entire operation on the extent of Sanada-san's infatuation."

"But, in all," continued Atobe the First, "we think that it was a job well done for having only a twenty-four hours notice."

"Only a day?" asked Yukimura, looking mildly curious. In a really, _oh my, that __**is **__quite interesting_, kind of way.

"Yeah. We only discovered that it was Atobe only yesterday, after all."

"That's pretty good, actually," said Kirihara. "How long did it take you guys to do it for that match against Seigaku in the Regionals?"

"That took a day, Kirihara-kun," said Atobe the Second. "But that was because we were impersonating each other. It's much easier than tackling on a project as complicated as Atobe-san."

"If you don't mind me asking," asked Renji, completely ignoring the fact that Sanada was still frozen in his spot in shock, "just how did you narrow it down to the fact that it was Atobe? I mean, I was so sure that I was being deliberately vague."

"You see, Niou-kun forgot his wallet while we were leaving," explained Atobe the Second. "So we were coming back to get it. On our way back we saw Sanada-san looking quite uncomfortable, and you and Yukimura-san looking rather... satisfied? At any rate, we concluded that you managed to figure out the identity of the person."

"Yeah. So we just kind of hung out by a tree." Atobe the First looked rather un-Atobe like, with a devil-may-care kind of smirk on his face. "Easy to overhear what was being said."

"I suspected as such," murmured Renji.

"Oh?" asked Yukimura. Renji nodded in response.

"Excellent job with the outfits, by the way," added Renji. "Except, would it be too much to ask for you to change back to normal now? Although I've managed to conclude which one of you is who, it does get quit disconcerting after a while."

"Of course," said Atobe the Second, removing some accessories to revert back to Yagyuu. He reached inside his Hyoutei pants and pulled out his glasses.

"You've gotten way better at the whole kissing thing, Hi-ro-_shi_," grinned Niou.

"Thank you, Niou-kun," said Yagyuu politely. And, in just as mild of a tone, without even looking slightly embarrassed, he continued, "Would you like to try that again, sometimes?"

"Sure. Right now is good." A smirk spread across Niou's face as he pulled a bit on his ponytail. Kirihara groaned.

Yagyuu looked as impassive as ever. "Well, if you insist-"

"I do."

"Wait, wait, wait." Yukimura cut in before pointing at Sanada. "We need to make sure if Sanada is alright, first. We can't have the Emperor of Junior High tennis to be stuck in such a state."

"Of course," nodded Renji, and all five of them waked up to circle around Sanada. "Genichirou, can you hear me?"

Kirihara prodded Sanada on the shoulder. "Yo, fukubuchou?"

Sanada blinked.

Yukimura smiled. "Excellent. Now that-"

"Seventy-five laps."

Needless to say, everyone blinked at that. Even Renji's. Except his eyes opened for a split second before closing again, where everyone else's closed. "What?"

"Make that one hundred," glared Sanada, staring at Niou and Yagyuu with the look of utmost anger on his face. "For assaulting me."

Niou grinned. "I wouldn't say assault, Sanada. You were quite the willing participant."

Sanada's eyes narrowed. "I am not above hitting you, Niou. And you better start running in the next five seconds or the number of laps I just assigned will keep on increasing."

Niou and Yagyuu shared a look of disbelief.

"Sanada-san, if you don't mind me pointing out, you are no longer our vice captain-"

"Hundred and fifty."

And somehow, seeing the look in Sanada's eyes, Niou and Yagyuu exchanged a significant look before dashing off towards the tennis courts, neither of them understanding why they were doing so.

"And you," Sanada turned around to look at Kirihara who 'eep!'-ed before hiding behind Yukimura. "You breathe one word of this, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never even _think _about tennis again, much less play. Got it?"

Kirihara nodded vigorously, and in his fear, forgot to find this situation amusing.

"Good. Now... go and captain your team."

Kirihara sprinted off.

Sanada didn't waste another moment before he started to march home in tight, controlled steps. Renji swore that his shoulders were shaking.

"Sanada!" Yukimura called, jogging to catch up. "Hold on! We were supposed to go-"

Sanada adjusted the cap on his head and said in a very even voice, "I think I'm just going to go home."

Yukimura frowned. "Sanada-"

"Let him go, Seiichi," Renji intervened, watching Sanada's retreating back. "I think he needs some time to swallow down his embarrassment. It doesn't matter how amusing it was for us. For him it was something completely..."

"I get it," said Yukimura with a sigh. "For someone who was brought up as strict as him, it was already difficult enough to accept the fact that he's attracted to Atobe. But now seeing just _how _attracted he is..."

"Exactly."

"Still," and now there was a hint of a smile on Yukimura's face. "I have to say that I am impressed beyond belief at what a stellar job Niou-kun and Yagyuu-kun pulled. Sure, it was a reckless and they'll be running laps till the sun's gone..."

"I know what you mean," replied Renji. "I feel terrible that it was all in Genichirou's expense, but still. All that background information as well? How did they find out that Genichirou was meeting Atobe on Wednesday? Even we didn't know."

Yukimura chuckled. "It's very romantic. Almost like a first date."

Renji smiled. "Indeed."

--

Needless to say, once Sanada reached home, he got absolutely nothing done.

--

"Well, this is just perfect," Niou gasped as he turned the corner of his one hundred and twenty-fourth lap. "I guess I was wrong about him not controlling out souls anymore. Clearly he'll always have that power."

"Agreed," said Yagyuu. "Do you think we pushed Sanada-san a bit too far, Niou-kun?"

Yagyuu found it almost endearing that Niou had the sheer audacity to smirk at that, given their current situation. But then again, this was Niou he was talking about.

"Heh. No way. It was a good experiment. Now we know a hell of a lot more about Sanada than before." Niou started to cough slightly. "I need water."

Yagyuu shivered slightly as particularly chilly wind blew by. I was already night time, and they'd be here for a long, long time more if they wanted to finish all these laps. "Say, Niou-kun. Why don't we just leave?"

Niou looked aghast. "Are you insane?"

"Of course not. It's just that Sanada-san would have no way of knowing whether or not we finished. I found it rather disheartening that we listened to him in the first place. It says something fierce about our lack of defiance in authority."

"It's Sanada, Yagyuu. He'll know." Niou paused. "And what do you mean authority? Fukubuchou is at a whole different level than say, the district police. Not that I ever did anything that would require their presence."

Niou gave a rather shifty laugh.

Yagyuu sighed, but kept on jogging, and ignored the sketchy parts of Niou's comments. Sometimes, it was best not knowing. "If you insist..."

On the bright side, both of them were practically guaranteed to stay at home tomorrow. There was no way neither of them was coming out of this without the flu or something. And Yagyuu rather hoped it wasn't the 'something.'

--

Even though Sanada should have felt slightly better about his dilemma at the sight of Niou and Yagyuu with bleary eyes and sniffling noses the next day, he strangely didn't. Maybe it was because of the smug smirks that Niou sent his way every time he glared.

But the point of the matter was, by the time Wednesday afternoon came around, he was seriously considering to cancel his meeting with Atobe.

Except, of course, that would be ridiculous. In a burst of Global Warming, the afternoon was brilliant. Sanada didn't know how a day near the end of November could be so refreshing. It was the perfect day to play.

"Ah, Sanada! Good to see that you didn't want to waste a single moment to bask in Ore-sama's prowess," Atobe smirked as Sanada walked on to the courts. "Not that you could be blamed for not being able to resist Ore-sama's company."

Sanada rewarded that statement with a flat look. "When did you get here?"

Atobe ran his fingers through his cropped hair, somehow still giving off the impression that he was the next most important thing since the wheel, and everyone who didn't know that should either smarten up or go to hell.

"Ore-sama has been gracing these courts with his magnificent presence for the last ten minutes. But don't worry. As you are an ordinary civilian, Ore-sama understands that you must face the horrors of public transport."

"And where is you esteemed chauffeur?" Sanada asked, hoping his sarcasm would reach past Atobe's ego as he searched the surrounding area for any expensive cars. When he found none, he half expected this to be another stunt like before.

"Ore-sama gave him the hour off. Although, it may have been a bit too much time, don't you think?"

No, it was really Atobe.

Exasperating. Because that's what Atobe was in a nutshell. Not vain. Not egotistical (okay, he was stretching it here). But exasperating. And irritating. And... Sanada had never before in his life felt such an urge to hit someone before. Not even Kirihara.

He didn't know why he was fooled into thinking that it was Atobe before. With Niou and Yagyuu. Because there was something almost a little bit tame about their rendition of Atobe. They could never pull off his sheer level of... Atobe-ness.

"...If I cared to continue this conversation, I would grace that with a response."

"A-hah," Atobe snapped his fingers and Sanada half expected to see an entourage of... some impressive something to pop up. "Except you _did _just respond to Ore-sama's previous statement."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "Technicalities."

"But Ore-sama must applaud you on you ever sharpening wit. Although it is still considered dull when being compared to, say," Atobe paused for a moment, as though he was seriously considering, "a tennis ball, I must say, it _does _hold an edge over cotton."

Sanada glared, and Atobe just let out a chuckle full of mirth before heading towards the court.

No, it would have been entirely the wrong decision to not come. Atobe was the kind of person who thought the world revolved around them. If Sanada backed out, he had no doubt in his mind that Atobe would hunt him down and demand to know just why he couldn't show up. Ore-sama's time was very special, after all.

Which was why had taken a deep breath, ignored the encouraging smiles and knowing smirks thrown his way, and resigned himself to his match with Atobe. This had to be the first time in as long as he could remember where he wasn't looking forward to playing a match with a talented player.

But since he really, really hated backing up on preset arrangements without even a good excuse at hand - well, a good excuse he could actually _use _- he thought he might as well.

"Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

Sanada spun the racket.

"Hmm. It seems that Ore-sama has won."

No kidding.

"Serve or receive?"

"Receive. Ore-sama has a new move that needs to be tried out. You should be honored, Sanada, to be graced with such an opportunity."

And Sanada just gave Atobe a look that he should have been able to understand, given his infamous Insight.

But no. Atobe just laughed, and Sanada wondered if Atobe was laughing at the situation, or at him.

Then he remembered it was _Atobe _he was talking about.

So now, there he was, staring blankly at the bright green tennis ball in his hand, trying with all of his might to put his all into this game.

"Sanada!" called out Atobe from the other side of the court as he tapped his foot impatiently. "It would be appreciated if you would throw the ball in the air and hit it with your racket and perform the action known as a _serve_."

Sanada glared - all sentimental thoughts evaporating from his head in an instant - and he thought it was impressive enough to be felt across the court. He tersely muttered, "Of course."

Atobe grinned victoriously as Sanada threw the ball into the air. "Be prepared to be awed by Ore-sama's prowess."

And even though Sanada had held himself perfectly well up until that point - remarkably well, really - that sentence sent images to his brain of a previous memory that he never, ever, _ever _wanted to experience again.

And with the image of Atobe/Niou making out with Atobe/Yagyuu flashing across his head, Sanada hit the ball. And given the circumstances, Sanada thought that his serve was a mighty good one, especially as it made it across the net in an impressive speed.

Atobe didn't look too impressed though as he caught up with it easily. "You have to do better than that to stand a chance against Ore-sama, Sanada!"

As if Sanada didn't know that.

But as the game progressed, Atobe's frown became more and more pronounced on his face. Atobe's taunts had faded away to sheer disbelief, and Sanada was frankly in awe of the fact that he even managed to get the one game that he did in comparison to Atobe's four. Which was probably why Atobe wasn't talking to him at all during their break. In fact, if he had to define the look on Atobe's face, it would be angry bordering on disappointed.

Sanada knew this was not his best game. This wasn't anywhere near his best game. If anything, this was one of the worst games he had ever played in his life. Which was saying quite a lot, if he thought back to that first time when Yukimura completely obliterated on the courts. Hell, even that one time he had been completely out of it with that wave of the flu that hit Rikkai, he had given it his all in his practice match against Renji.

But Atobe wasn't Renji. No.

And it wasn't Renji - or Niou and Yagyuu pretending to be Renji - that Sanada saw the day before yesterday, doing acts with himself that Sanada would've found lewd if he wasn't completely captivated by what was going on.

He couldn't even look at Atobe properly because those images just popped up in his mind if he just even _thought _about him.

But, thought Sanada as he looked at Atobe who was lightly shifting from foot to foot to keep up his rhythm and inspecting his racket, he wasn't being at all fair to Atobe, either.

He knew he was looking forward to this match, because it seemed as though none of his matches with Atobe had ever finished. Well, one did, but that was so long ago he couldn't bring himself to count it. They had both improved drastically since then. In Atobe's eyes, Sanada was showing him the utmost disrespect by not playing to his fullest extent.

And Sanada didn't want Atobe to think that.

Not because Sanada _wanted _him or anything weird like that - no matter what Yukimura and Renji implied.Because Sanada didn't. So what if they had spent a random Sunday together because they ran into each other, and decided to arrange a tennis match? That was so, completely reasonable.

And Sanada didn't even _like _him. No, really, he didn't. Sanada thought it may actually hurt his physical heath sometimes to be around Atobe. It was just that irritating.

But still, Sanada respected the man's honest skill and talent. And it completely wouldn't do for one of the more promising members of the junior high tennis circuit to think that he wasn't good enough to be played against seriously.

And that was the truth. Not some insane reason like... like Sanada wanted to _impress _him or anything. That idea was way too absurd for even Yukimura to consider.

No, he was just making it clear that they had a mutual understanding of each other's skill.

Which was why, when Atobe got back to the court and stood in his standard starting position across the net, looking at Sanada with a cool indifference, that Sanada set forth the fastest serve he had.

Atobe blinked as the ball swished past him, and finally, a satisfied smile spread across his face. "Not bad, Sanada. But don't expect Ore-sama to not return it the next time."

Sanada smirked as he threw another ball into the air. "Let's see you live up to that."

And surprisingly, after that, it wasn't that difficult to imagine this Atobe - the real Atobe - as the real Atobe. Because Atobe had serves and special attacks that Niou and Yagyuu could not possibly learn in a matter of days. And the look of exhilaration on Atobe's face now was much different than than whatever Niou had done before.

Yes. It was surprisingly easy getting over that whole ordeal as he got caught up in the match. Atobe's Ice World was a sight to behold. And sure, he may have been losing against it the last time, but who's to say that this time he wouldn't find a weakness?

All he had to do was get his mind wrapped around the fact that it wasn't Atobe whose face was like that when he was being kissed. Or more.

No. If Sanada were a betting kind of man, he would have put a lot of his money that when it was actually Atobe in that kind of situation, the look on his face would be a hundred, no, a _thousand _time more se-

Sanada faulted.

Across the net, Atobe glared, hand on his hip while the other was being used to point at Sanada with a racket. "Ore-sama will be very disappointed if you go back to that dream land of yours, Sanada. We're playing a match. Concede or play seriously. Do not waste Ore-sama's time with such a pathetic display of skills."

Sanada narrowed his eyes. "Let's wait until the game is over before making any assumptions."

Atobe snorted - in the most elegant way possible. "It's no longer an assumption, Sanada. Ore-sama can guarantee you that you will lose."

Sanada growled. He knew this was true. And the fact was, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for what happened on Monday. It was completely taking control of his mind.

Well, Sanada wasn't going to let some out of control prank get in the way of his tennis. Especially in a match against Atobe. Lord knew that someone needed to slap some sense into him. As if Echizen with his hair-shaving escapade wasn't enough.

Atobe smirked as he raced for the ball, which Sanada made sure was twice as heavy than his usual. The muscle training had done him good. "Hmm. You seem especially determined to prove Ore-sama wrong today."

"It's not that difficult," Sanada retorted as he hit the ball back, which was the beginning of a rather long rally.

"Resistance is futile when it comes to Ore-sama, Sanada. It'll do you good to remember that."

"Hn. Remind me to answer when I start to give a damn."

No, Sanada wasn't going to let outside forces control his life. And as if to prove it, he forced himself to think the things that would normally cause him to choke, and kept up the game at the same time.

Of course, he was thinking of those things because it helped him exercise his mental strength and will. Not some totally absurd reason like he actually _enjoyed _the sight of Atobe and Atobe doing... _things_ to each other.

If he wasn't so focused in hitting the ball, he would've scoffed.

_As if._


	3. The Subtle Plan

_Sorry for taking a while with this chapter. I am still not in my homeland of Canada, so I'm using someone else's computer to do this. Sigh. I miss my keyboard. Even though this one is way better. _

_Anyway. I quite like how this chapter came out. It's necessary, and it sets up the path for the next couple of chapters. _

_Question - I'm trying to stay as canon as possible. Except, it's really, really hard when Atobe's hair is brown in the manga and gray (?) in the anime. Seriously. Why would they do that? And should the time ever come where I need to mention Atobe's hair color, which one do I use? It's maddenning me. _

_Ah. Well. Enjoy the chapter!_

-

-  
**  
One Step Forward  
Chapter 3 - The Subtle Plan**

Suffice to say, Atobe had won the match. It didn't matter that for the last few games Sanada had played better than ever before - in stark contrast to earlier, when he was sure he was acting as though it was his first week with a racket.

Atobe had gotten the lead quite easily when he was acting like the biggest amateur player ever. And it just kind of sucked that Atobe was already such an excellent player. Otherwise, Sanada may have had some hope of regaining his game, like the semi-finals match of the Nationals - Seigaku's Fuji versus Shitenhouji's Shiraishi.

Of course, Fuji had sill lost, but the tie break was something.

But 7 games to 5 after that rather embarrassing display of poor tennis skills was quite the feat, Sanada admitted to himself. If it wasn't for the fact that he was retired from his team and it was a match that held no real value, then he would've seriously considered asking someone to hit him again.

And by someone, he meant everyone. From Yukimura all the way down to Kirihara.

Which was why it was an excellent thing that this match held no value at all. He was pretty sure even Atobe didn't think this match counted for anything. Sanada even felt slightly bad for wasting both of their time.

"Oi, Sanada!" Fingers snapped in front of his face and Sanada blinked up at Atobe who was standing in front of him, looking at him oddly. "Is the sudden heat making you act even more Sanada-like than usual?"

"Eloquent," Sanada said dryly, wondering if Atobe's mouth was programmed to sprout insults as a default setting.

"Be in awe of Ore-sama's prowess," smirked Atobe, taking a drink from his mineral water imported from Switzerland or something. "Ore-sama excels in everything from grammar to tennis."

"I think the only thing in between those two would be the art of being pompous."

"Your ever sharpening wit strikes again, Sanada. Ore-sama believes you've graduated to being as sharp as a tennis ball now. Quite the accomplishment. And only in one hour, as well. Keep it up, and you may catch up to Ore-sama in the next century or so."

"I'm honored."

Atobe took a seat beside him before dousing his head with the remainder of the water in his bottle. "As you very well should be. Ore-sama doesn't hand compliments like these out ordinarily, you know."

"Hmm," replied Sanada glaring down at his own bottle. He _knew _he should have brought more than three. Now his throat may have been not so parched, but the rest of his head felt like he was on fire.

"How unbecoming of you, Sanada," said Atobe amusedly. "Not being prepared with extra water bottles."

"I let my guard down," Sanada replied flatly, causing Atobe to chuckle. "For shame."

Droplets of water were still hanging on to the strands of Atobe's hair. Which, in reality, were a few centimeters shorter than the wigs that Niou and Yagyuu had managed to get their hands on. The hair didn't fall around his ears as much as it did with Fake Atobe Number One and Two.

Really. There were some obvious differences, now that he thought back at it. Atobe walked as though the world was beneath him and everyone should have known it. Niou walked in a more subtle manner, as though he was having an inside joke with himself. Like the world was stupid for not knowing Niou knew everything that was going on.

Similarly, Atobe hardly ever reached for his eyes unless he was trying to use his Insight to dissect a person. Yagyuu reached near his forehead all the time, perhaps as a habit of his glasses or bangs - which would even be common when he would be impersonating Niou, whose hair fell across his forehead as well, but in a more haphazard manner. Atobe's forehead, on the other hand, was always uncovered.

And Sanada blinked, and did a double take, realizing just how weird it was that he was recognizing these things.

He tuned back into the conversation.

"Yes, well, I suppose I could just give you one of my extras," said Atobe, and even though he said it in a way that implied the sentence to be over, Sanada knew there was going to be more.

And sure enough, "...If you ask Ore-sama very, very nicely, that is."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "I'll pass."

"Mm hmm," nodded Atobe, before taking opening up another Switzerland-imported water, twisting the cap off very, very slowly, all the while maintaining eye contact with Sanada. "Your pride will be your undoing, Sanada."

At that, Sanada gave Atobe a, _look who's talking, moron_, kind of look that even a blind person could interpret.

It was weird that he was suddenly okay with Atobe again. Sanada wished that Renji was here so he could explain what was going on with some elaborate and inconsequential mathematical problem that he probably wouldn't understand anyway.

He supposed it kind of made sense. Once he managed to - however grudgingly - accept that his hormones were acting up, it was surprisingly easy to ignore them and interact with Atobe normally.

Normally meaning Atobe throwing complicated insults looking down upon Sanada in every opportunity he got, and Sanada dryly commenting back uninterestedly, which was always a good tactic to take with Atobe. Nothing ticked off the high and mighty more than being treated nonchalantly did.

Although, Sanada had to admit that it was really quite inconvenient to be attracted to Atobe. And really, it was all something physical. Because Atobe Keigo had absolutely no positive traits to speak of.

He wished his first experience with this sort of thing was with someone different. Someone who had a personality which was _not_ one part ego and the other part vanity. Someone sweet, someone his parents would approve of, someone who he looked forward to seeing everyday.

Like... Yukimura.

Yes. Yukimura would've been a good choice for a first crush.

And not Atobe. Who was someone who fit into _none _of the categories he mentioned before. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would admit that Atobe was, in fact, the complete opposite.

"Sanada, Ore-sama does not like being ignored."

"Yes, well, I don't like _you _but I'm still being subjected to your company."

Atobe scoffed. "As if. Everyone enjoys Ore-sama's brilliant presence. Try to make the basis of your lies just the slightest bit believable in the future."

"Hn."

"That was not a _word_, Sanada. That would be classified as a barbaric grunt."

Sanada rolled his eyes. Goodness knew that if he took all of Atobe's comments seriously, then he'd never have a moment of peace.

"Ore-sama expects a rematch, by the way," Atobe said. "This victory was not at all satisfying. Your concentration was severely lacking at the beginning of the match, and the lead that Ore-sama got - however expected it may be - was not one done by skill. It was done by your ineptness."

Sanada didn't reply, because he wasn't the type to lie, and he very well couldn't tell the truth right then. So he just settled with a, "Why not."

"Why not, indeed. We'll do that at the courts at the mansion," said Atobe, looking at the street courts with some disdain. Which, Sanada thought was absolutely ridiculous, because compared to other courts, these were in excellent condition. "These conditions are just barely adequate."

"Hmm."

"Aren't you wondering why we didn't play there today?" asked Atobe, looking rather insulted at Sanada's lack of enthusiasm.

"...Not really."

"You _do _know that your manners are something to be desired, right, Sanada?"

"Yes, I do know."

"I see that my obvious sarcasm didn't register in your ever dulling brain."

"Really now."

"Indeed, Ore-sama is shocked that such a level mental dullness can exist within a human being without being put in the same category as a vegetable."

"Hmm."

Sanada didn't know if it was sadistic of him or not to be feeling some kind of smug pleasure at the sight of Atobe's glare, which grew more and more fierce in terms of magnitude with each of Sanada's answers.

"Your company is most displeasing at the moment. It is basic etiquette to continue a conversation with someone who's obviously gracing you with their time."

"I see."

No, Atobe was just getting annoyed that Sanada wasn't lavishing him with the same attention that the rest of the human population poured upon him. He hid it quite well, of course, but... It was Atobe. What else could possibly be the reason for his queations.

"Ore-sama has better things to do than waste time talking to the likes of you," said Atobe haughtily as he simultaneously dragged a hand through his hair while the other snapped its fingers.

Immediately, a suited man appeared at Atobe's side.

"Take my bags," he ordered, waving airily at his tennis equipment and jacket. "And try to make it home in the next twenty minutes. There's a show that Ore-sama wants to watch that only comes on once a week."

"Yes, sir," said the man, hurrying after Atobe.

"Good-bye, Sanada," said Atobe. "Your company shall not be heartily missed."

"Hn," was his only response, although, if Sanada was the type to talk a bit more, he would've said, "Your sentiments mirror my own, Atobe."

On second thought, he did say it to Atobe, and Sanada thought Atobe might have smiled (smirked?) a bit as he entered his limo regally, and gestured the driver to go as he closed the door.

A cool breeze blew by and Sanada sneezed. He glared at the black vehicle that was slowly becoming smaller and smaller into the distance.

The _bastard_.

The least Atobe could've done was give him a ride to the subway.

--

On Sunday, Sanada found himself once at some sort of eating establishment, sitting across from Renji and Yukimura.

Now, Sanada wasn't stupid in any sense of the word. He knew that the both of them had been dying to know just what had occurred on Wednesday (which, of course, was nothing). But they were trying to be nice and gave him space, hoping that he'd come to them.

Clearly, they didn't know him at _all_.

"I think I want to try the Triple Chocolate Delight," said Yukimura brightly, setting down the flat menu on the table and looking at Sanada and Renji. "What about you two?"

"Hmm, I hear that the coffee flavored pastry is supposed to be quite delicious," said Renji, looking thoughtful. "Seiichi, are you sure you want to eat the TCD? Rumor has it that it's enough to give an average twenty-seven year old male a coronary."

Yukimura smiled. "Well, as I am neither average in health-"

"No, you're worse," interrupted Sanada bluntly.

"I'm in recovery, there's a difference," pointed out Yukimura. "Anyway. I'm fit. I exercise daily. And I'm still more than eleven years away from being twenty-seven. I'm sure I'll be safe."

Sanada looked wary. "Well, we can't exactly _stop _you..."

"No, you can't," replied Yukimura pleasantly, and for some reason, Sanada felt a shiver creep up his spine at Yukimura's tone. It wasn't that Yukimura looked threatening - out of the tennis courts, that is - with his soft smile and sweet behavior. Something about him was just... slightly off.

Not that Sanada minded.

Usually.

"So it's decided then," said Renji, putting down his own menu. "Except for you, Genichirou. I myself will be having the Folded Coffee Flakes. Although, it should be pointed out that coffee in its original form is not at all a good thing for our health, especially at this age. It not only stunts-"

"I'll have a blueberry muffin," decided Sanada.

Renji stopped talking for a second to gape at him.

"What?" he asked defensively. "It's healthy. Well. Healthier than whatever you and Yukimura are having, anyway. And I like how it tastes and _stop looking at me like that_."

"Sanada," said Yukimura with a shake of his head, "it's just that out of all the selections that this place offers, you chose the least exciting one out of all."

"It doesn't even have a catchy name,"added Renji. "It's just... a blueberry muffin. No special ingredients. Just a batter of eggs and flour and blueberries. No special folds or flips or layers or anything."

"You should really take up cooking," said Sanada dryly in response. "Your vocabulary is all set, at any rate. And I haven't changed my mind."

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, Sanada," said Yukimura, smiling slightly before walking up to the line to the counter. "But that's just as well. I wouldn't know what to with you if you did."

Sanada adjusted the cap on his head. "He makes it sound like a _bad _thing."

Renji smiled. "Well, it's not a bad thing, really. But for one to not have any sense of romance at all is slightly unnerving, not to mention unrealistic. Because for every trait someone has, they also have a little bit of the opposite to balance it out. I'm sure Jung has a theory on this somewhere in his works..."

"Jung?" Sanada dared to ask.

"Yes, Carl Jung," nodded Renji. "Surely you must've heard of such an internationally renown theorist-"

"The psychiatrist?" asked Sanada, suddenly having a recollection of that documentary he had watched in television a few years ago while advertisements were going on during Wimbledon.

"Well, I guess he could be classified as such."

"Really now."

"Yes. In fact, his books are used as the basis for many of the new research papers that are being written. Of course, he is one of the more famous ones alongside of Freud. There's also brilliant research done by the German-"

"What are we talking about now?" asked Yukimura as he came back to the table, and putting whatever each person had ordered in front of them. "By the way, Sanada, the muffin is huge. It's bigger than my cake and Renji's pastry combined."

Sanada looked skeptical. "That can't be possible."

"Oh, it is," assured Yukimura. "Just look at it."

Sanada took it out of the bag and blinked. "..."

"Amazing," said Renji, forgetting his discussion of famous psychoanalysts as he looked at the muffin as though it were a rather interesting scientific phenomenon. "The color of the top is just the perfect shade to be baked throughly and so the crust has a stronger flavor than the inside."

He reached out and poked the top with his finger. Sanada didn't even care. He too was fascinated by the very large, very perfect looking muffin.

"It's soft," continued Renji. "But not enough so we don't get to chew and savor the taste. Hmm, it seems that this store has found the exact balance in how much baking powder to use to achieve the perfect level of height to take the most advantage of the softness. Chefs have been trying to do that for decades."

"I thought it was baking soda, not powder," frowned Yukimura thoughtfully.

"No, I'm certain that it is baking powder."

Sanada wished he had something to add to this conversation. It wasn't like he couldn't cook - he could follow a recipe just fine - but Renji was talking as though he knew all, and Yukimura was listening, enraptured.

Sanada broke a piece from his overly large muffin, and plopped it in his mouth.

"At any rate, Genichirou," said Renji suddenly and Sanada paused in mid-chew to look at him. Not that it was an exceptionally comical sight, as Sanada chewed with his mouth closed at all times. "Let's stop pretending that you have no idea as to why we're here."

Sanada decided to play oblivious. "I thought it was to enjoy the good food."

Yukimura smiled. "That was a perk of coming here, yes. Though, I must admit, this place far exceeded my expectations. The Triple Chocolate Delight is delicious! Truly a bite from a chocolate covered heaven, as the catch phrase said-"

"Seiichi, we're drifting off topic."

"Oh. Right." Yukimura turned his attention directly to Sanada. "Sanada, we have been waiting quite patiently for the last few days for you to tell us exactly what happened on Wednesday so we can agree on the next step of the plan."

"I purposefully steered the conversation many times to leave you an opening, Genichirou," added Renji. "Anyone could've gotten the hint. I was shockingly surprised when you didn't."

And Renji was saying nothing but the truth. If Sanada was honest, he'd admit that they were bring rather obvious about the whole thing. In fact, at one point, Yukimura was talking about continuing their tennis in high school, which led to talking about the best players in the league, to which Renji had said, "It's a pity we're not in contact with many of them. I wonder how they're doing?"

The rather pointed look that had been thrown his way from both Yukimura and Renji at that point had put him rather on edge. He had just replied with a, "I'm sure they're doing as well as can be hoped."

Why those two continued to persist was beyond him.

"At any rate," Yukimura was saying. "Now that we've successfully landed on the topic without any trouble... You'll tell us, won't you Sanada?"

Sanada rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to tell."

"There's a twenty percent chance that what you're saying is true," said Renji in a matter-of-fact way. "But the remaining eighty says otherwise."

"Why are you two so fixated on this, anyway?" Sanada had to ask. "This isn't a big deal. It's just a phase. From what I hear, almost everyone goes through this. It'll be over and done with in a few weeks."

And it was true. Once Sanada found out that a lot of people went through this _thing _- attracted to some bastard with a horrendous personality but oddly good looks - he had been so relieved. Because it meant that nothing weird was going on.

Sure. He would've preferred to not be going through this at all. He was happy with his life before.

But, of course, Renji, with all of his smart chances and proofs theories and Yukimura with his determined optimism and penchant in overlooking the obvious to whatever suited his fancy thought otherwise.

"Genichirou, don't you think we know that?" Renji said patiently, and Sanada glared. Had it been anyone else, the tone would have been condescending. But Sanada wouldn't really bring himself to believe that _Renji _would ever look upon him like that.

"Then why are you continuing to... I don't know. Push this?"

Renji gave Yukimura a look, and Yukimura sighed, before stating delicately, "Sanada. Remember that time at your first Senbatsu camp. When you first met Atobe?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember that you talked about Atobe? A lot? More than a lot?"

Sanada frowned. Yes. He did remember... "But I don't think I ever said anything good about him. Nothing that could remotely support your crazy belief that I like Atobe as even an acquaintance, much less _more_."

"But there was such _passion _in your eyes, Sanada!" said Yukimura sincerely. Sanada thought he might throw up. Perhaps seeing his expression, Yukimura back tracked, "As in to say, you were really... interested. Yes, that's the word. Interested. In him. And not just his playing style. In _him_."

Sanada folded his arms across his chest. "I have no recollection of this."

"I think I see what Seiichi is on to here, Genichirou," said Renji thoughtfully. "I have never seen anyone who can get your attention as fast as Atobe does as soon as he enters the near vicinity."

"It's kind of difficult to ignore the screaming crowd that arrives with him," said Sanada, hoping, if nothing else, his uncharacteristic use of sarcasm might get the message through.

"That is not what we mean and you know it."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "You are such a Pisces."

Sanada shifted as Yukimura raised his eyebrows coolly, but didn't say anything to further his mistake.

This was not good. At all. Because Yukimura only got that look on his face when he was warning the poor soul who was steadily ticking him off. Sanada thought it was lucky that he was one Yukimura's best friends - otherwise he would not even have gotten that warning.

Thankfully, Renji interrupted with a chuckle, seemingly oblivious to the tension - which, of course, he wasn't. "He's right, Seiichi. You're a complete romantic at heart."

Yukimura blinked before smiling slightly. "Saa, I guess I am."

That was smooth. Sanada couldn't help but admire Renji at that moment, who had already weaved Yukimura into a conversation. To take something potentially insulting into a compliment took skill.

Skill that Sanada apparently didn't have.

"Remember that match that you had with him?" Yukimura asked, looking over at Sanada again sweetly.

"Which one?"

"The one you had in August. Right before the Nationals."

Sanada slouched a little on his chair and dipped the cap on his head. Yes he remembered the match. No, he didn't wish to talk about it. At all. Ever. "...I remember."

"You were very determined to break that technique, Sanada. And before you say anything else, _yes_,I'm glad I put a stop to that match. It prevented you from losing, _and _gave you a look at that move." Yukimura frowned. "What was it called?"

"Ice World," provided Renji. "A brilliant creation, if I do say so myself. It's unique to Atobe though. I don't think anyone else could have such insight on an opponent's weakness the way Atobe can."

"Yes. After that match, Sanada. Remember how much you admired his skill and talent?"

"But what does that have to do with... what you _say _it has to do with?" asked Sanada impatiently, not willing to specify what exactly it was. "I respect Echizen. Tezuka. Renji. _You_."

"Ah, but you're not attracted to me, are you?" smiled Yukimura.

"I think that you're good looking," Sanada said, in vain hope that it would get Renji and Yukimura off of his back because what they were saying was starting to make sense in his head. Which was not how it was supposed to go at _all_.

Sadly, neither of the other two occupants even batted an eyelash. In fact, Renji took another forkful of his Folded Coffee Flakes and said, "That didn't answer Seiichi's question, Genichirou," before putting it in his mouth.

Sanada decided he needed new friends, and didn't bother to answer the question.

Which, he reflected upon later, was a bad move, because Renji and Yukimura exchanged rather satisfied looks at that, and Sanada sunk lower in his chair.

Words wouldn't begin to describe how thankful he was that no one else he knew was around. He would lose his reputation as the Emperor if anyone saw him being mentally taken advantage of by these two.

"Anyway," said Renji, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a planner of some sort and flipping through the pages, "We have news that you might be interested in hearing. It took us a lot of effort to find this out."

"Does it involve Atobe?" Sanada wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Then I'm not interested."

Renji sighed. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you're putting me in a position where I can't be anything but."

"What we were going to ask you," interrupted Yukimura before Renji could say something else which would cause Sanada to argue in response, "was if you had any plans for the twenty-third."

Sanada blinked. "Of December?"

"Naturally, as November twenty-third has already passed," said Renji, pointing at the calendar of his planner.

"Oh," frowned Sanada. "No, I don't have anything. But it's pretty far off, so I'm not sure if anything will come up or not."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that nothing comes up," said Yukimura determinedly. "Because that date will be the key step in achieving some kind of a platform in your relationship with Atobe."

Sanada would have smacked his forehead.

But he didn't, because he was Sanada Genichirou, and Sanada Genichirou didn't do things like that. Instead he turned to Renji and gestured at the planner. "May I?"

Renji quirked an eyebrow. "Sure."

Sanada started flipping through the pages - deciding he didn't want to know why or how Renji knew some of the things that he knew - and stopped on the week of the twenty-third.

"Well, what do you know," said Sanada, not even looking at the event underneath, just the date. "I completely forgot that day. My brother's girlfriend is coming over for dinner that night. I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Because I predicted you'd pull something like this, Genichirou," said Renji, calmly plucking the book out of Sanada's hand. "My planner is made for three years. So you are, in fact, looking at next year's December."

Sanada gaped.

People like Renji should not be allowed to exist.

They made even perfectly competent people like himself look like fools.

"At any rate," said Yukimura, looking back at Sanada intently. Sanada feared for what was to come.

He chewed on another piece of the muffin.

"Through many phone calls, connections and blackmail - courtesy of Niou and Yagyuu - we have found out that Atobe is throwing an end of the year bash at his mansion on that date."

"A bash," repeated Sanada flatly.

"A bash," confirmed Yukimura.

"Of course," continued Renji, "the blackmail, connections, and calls were actually needed to find a way to get invited to the party without it seeming suspicious. I'm sure such drastic measures weren't really necessary..."

"Drastic measures?" asked Sanada, wanting to clarify.

"We found out about the event itself from Marui," said Yukimura, and Sanada couldn't help but be slightly on edge from the knowledge that neither of them had answered his question. "Apparently his cousin's paternal uncle is a high class chef who will be catering the party."

"I see," said Sanada, even though he didn't, and watched warily as Yukimura took a huge forkful of chocolate cake, and hoping that he wouldn't face an early death because of it, "but I'm not going to go."

"Genichirou, this meeting is essential in solidifying the basis of your relationship," said Renji calmly. "Bluntly put, all the factors and variables in this situation are set against you. You go to different schools. You aren't exactly his favorite person-"

"And he isn't mine, either," muttered Sanada under his breath, knowing that it was of no use.

"I was quite surprised about the tennis invitation you had last week," Renji continued. "Because it means that Atobe doesn't necessarily mind your company, and our chances of everything working out in the end increases by fifteen percent if we approach our plan with this fact clear in our minds."

"Now this party," began Yukimura, seeing that Renji had finished his part. "It's most likely the last time you will ever see him in a public gathering, seeing how you live so far apart, until tennis season starts again. And even then I don't know if Hyoutei High School let first players play or not."

"This is why it's necessary for you to make an attempt at companionship at the party," said Renji. "You have to be subtle, otherwise he'll read you like an open book. But you have to be - and I cannot believe I'm saying this - friendly."

Sanada glared. "I can be friendly."

Then seeing the bright smile on Yukimura's face, he hastily added, "I said _can_. Not _will_."

"At any rate," said Yukimura, not looking the slightest bit daunted by Sanada's lack of co-operation. "You must make sure that you appeal to Atobe as an interesting person. You already have a bit lof a head start there - he clearly respects you and your skills. I may even go as far to say he admires you."

"That might be stretching it, Seiichi."

Yukimura sighed. "I'm just trying to be optimistic."

Renji sympathetically patted Yukimura on the shoulder and swallowed down his food. "But clearly, if you two don't spend any time together, the obvious potential that you have will never be harvested."

"Potential?" Sanada dared to ask.

"You both find each other interesting, respect each other, so on and so on," said Yukimura. "And, you know, you two just have that spark. But it's all in a rather impersonal level. I'm sure once you get past the bickering stage that you two are stuck on, your meetings will start to get much better."

Sanada didn't want to think much of meeting with Atobe. Mostly because it was Atobe, and no way any meeting with him would go without one of them throwing an insult with would start a verbal war. But also because everytime he thought about it, _that_ image would come in his head and proceed to make him even more uncomfortable than before.

"We went to a lot of trouble to make sure that this can happen, Genichirou." Renji took a sip of water, and looked as calm as though they were talking about the weather. "We had to make sure there was a justfiable reason why the entire Rikkai team would show up. I had to call in favors. I had to make _threats_. Although, having Seiichi there did help things along..."

"And it was all for the sake of your happiness and well being," finished Yukimura, looking rather serious. "And you're not going to mess this up."

Sanada wanted to say something about how they were being _way_ too melodramatic. But he didn't, because he was quite possibly sitting across from the two most deceptively dangerous people in his generation.

Save for Fuji Shuusuke, but that was another matter entirely.

And then his phone rang, and from the tune he recognized it to be his mother. It was only a text message though - _dinners at 6. fish or beef?_ - but it reminded him of something he'd been meaning to do for a while. After texting back the answer - _fish_ - he started to scroll through the options his phone offered.

"What're you doing?" asked Yukimura curiously as he watched Sanada press numerous buttons.

"I'm changing the tune for Atobe's number," said Sanada absently, feeling rather satisfied as he found the song. "No need for another misunderstood fiasco to start."

But both Yukimura and Renji's hand reached out to stop him as he was about to press delete.

"What?" asked Sanada, annoyed.

"Don't delete it," Renji admonished. "Kouri no Emperor is quite the catchy song. I would've downloaded it, but I couldn't find any torrents."

"But the lyrics are so..." Sanada couldn't find the correct word to describe them.

"Yes, they _are_ something to be remembered," laughed Yukimura. "But I think it completely captures the essence of Hyoutei."

Of course, Sanada believed it had more to do with them knowing if it was Atobe who was calling - should he ever call - rather than them actually enjoying the musical concept.

"Right," said Sanada, not wanting to admit that he too liked the song. "Anyway. We should get going. Don't you have to stop by and pick up whatever package you're expecting from the post office, Yukimura?"

"Oh, yes," Yukimura smiled, before getting up. "But I was rather hoping to try another slice of the Triple Chocolate Delight-"

"_No_, Seiichi."

"He's right, Yukimura. I have to put my foot down on this, too."

Yukimura was looking like he wanted to pout. "But it's _so_ good!"

"Seiichi, we'd rather that you suffer without cake and live beyond the age of forty," Renji commented dryly.

"Exactly," nodded Sanada. "I was hoping that I'd be the first one of us to die. You know that I'm not good with the speech things - though I'm sure I'd have nice things to say about you two."

"Don't think like that, Genichirou. Otherwise you'll see that you really will be the first one to die. And much earlier than what you were expecting, at that."

Sanada took a moment to decide how he'd interpret the sentence.

"Are you _threatening_ me, Renji?"

"Of course not," Renji replied calmly.

Yukimura started towards the counter. "So I'll be getting my-"

"_No_."

At least they were both in agreement about _that_.


End file.
